Cuddles
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Fitz had long since given up stopping Jemma from taking his jumpers. They'd had a long-standing argument, mostly on the part of Jemma that women's clothes were too thin and designed for fashion, not for comfort and warmth.


Fitz had long since given up stopping Jemma from taking his jumpers. They'd had a long-standing argument, mostly on the part of Jemma that women's clothes were too thin and designed for fashion, not for comfort and warmth. He was still slightly confused about why she had to steal 'his' jumpers and couldn't just go and buy her own 'male' jumpers. He'd bought her one, a nice blue one that he was going to buy for himself but instead gave it to her, only to find her taking his favourite jumper one day after he gave it to her.

He'd worn the new jumper for a week to 'break it in' to humour her, expecting her to start stealing that one instead with no luck. He'd tried for years to get her to have her own jumpers, but every winter without fail he would wear a jumper for a week and then she would steal it.

He had tried one last time to get her to stop taking his jumpers by cleaning out his wardrobe and giving her the older ones. She was complacent for about 3 months till they arrived on the BUS, then when she realized that she couldn't take all of the jumpers because of limited space she had begun stealing them again.

Though this time with a little bit more tact and more aggravation to Fitz.

When she took the jumpers, to stop suspicion she took them for a while. He had lost 4 jumpers to her in the past 5 months, and when he had tried to get them back she had looked at him with those eyes that made him do whatever for her.

He gave up trying to get them back, every time he got a new jumper he got an extra one just in case. Without a doubt one of them would go missing a couple of weeks later.

Usually the one he bought for himself.

So thought it annoyed him when Jemma came in to his bunk wearing the blue jumper that had been missing for two weeks, he just rolled his eyes and kept on reading the engineering journal on his tablet. She walked over to him and nudged him over on the bed, before moving to sit down, snuggling into his side and placing her legs over his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently kissed his cheek.

"Fitz"

"You can take the cream one you like so much if you must," said Fitz, turning back to his tablet "I don't think I've worn it on the BUS yet"

"What makes you think that I want that one?" said Jemma

"Take the blue, the green, the brown, which ever one you like"

"Can I have the black one with the grey?"

Fitz paused, trying to remember the jumper she meant "Fine, go ahead"

Jemma jumped up and took the chosen jumper from the closet, taking off the blue one and putting the black and grey one on before heading out of his bunk.

"Thanks Fitz"

Jemma smiled as she exited feeling much warmer in the thicker black and grey sweater. She enjoyed taking Fitz's jumpers, they were comfortable, warm and though she'll never tell him, she enjoyed the smell that they held. Solder, hot metal and the Burberry London cologne that he wore. It was comforting and secure.

She pulled the sleeves over her hands as she headed towards the lounge, to where the bored out of her-mind-hacker sat on the couch typing away on her laptop. Skye looked up at smiled at her as Simmons headed over to the kitchen.

"When's May getting back?" asked the hacker

"She and Coulson are at the meeting till 4" said the Biochemist as she reached for a mug. "We're on our own till then, why?" she asked turning around to look at the hacker.

"Nothing I need her to allow me to move off this couch," said Skye

"You got shot Skye, it's going to be a little while before you can be running around willy-nilly"

"I just want to go back to my bunk but apparently I have to wait for Ward to get back from his little shopping trip to carry me bac- isn't that Fitz's jumper?"

Simmons spun around fast enough for her to nearly drop her teacup. "What?"

The hacker pointed her finger at her accusingly "That is, I bought it for him while we were shopping together, I thought he looked cute in it" Skye smiled "How often have you stolen his clothes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't the first time I've seen you wear similar clothes, I thought it was just that you liked matching clothes but the blue jumper you were wearing before was his as well as well"

Skye smiled as Simmons blushed "How long have you been stealing his clothes?"

Simmons stopped midway through her sip of tea, blushing deep red "Not his clothes, just his jumpers"

"How long Simmons?" pressed the hacker

"…Since the Academy"

Skye grinned as she pointed a finger at the biochemist "You've been stealing his jumpers for over 8 years" her grin widen "And you wonder why people think you're dating"

"They are just clothes, so what if I steal his jumpers occasionally, they are more comfy, warmer an-"

"Smell like him" finished Skye giggling as Simmons glared

"No, they are practical as well"

"How are they practical? They go past your hands so you have to roll it and it does look like you aren't wearing a shirt underneath"

Simmons blushed "It's not that big on me and it's warmer than my jumpers"

"Why don't you just get one for yourself then?"

Simmons stammered for a moment "They aren't as comfortable"

"I don't think that's the reason, I think its because you like stealing it, and because its his. Would you steal Ward's jumpers?"

Simmons blushed again, as she took a sip of tea.

Skye watched her friend fiddle with the cuffs of the jumper; the black and grey sweater was too big for her small frame even though Fitz wasn't particularly large. It swallowed her shoulders and frame completely. Internally Skye was smirking at the fact that Simmons had been stealing Fitz's jumpers and that she was so cozy in it.

"Does he mind you taking his jumpers?"

She watched as the biochemist replaced her cup on the edge of the sink, washing and drying it before placing it back on the cupboard. After grabbing a packet of ginger biscuits from the shelve in the pantry deemed FitzSimmons food, Jemma waved at her before heading back down the corner, neglecting to answer her question.

"SIMMONS" called Skye as she left

The biochemist stuck her head around the corner again. "Yeah"

"Tell Fitz I want to borrow his blue jumper, the one with the darker stripes"

Jemma smiled before heading back to her partner's bunk. She knocked again before walking in to see her partner still lying on his bed reading his tablet. She moved over to him, sitting down again before nudging him slightly.

"Fitz, do you mind me taking your jumpers?"

The engineer looked up at her blinking "No" he sat up a bit more "Why do you ask that?"

"No reason, it's just, you seem annoyed every time I ask for one"

Fitz shook his head "Nah, it's alright"

Jemma nodded before stretching her legs out next to his as he moved to sit up against the headboard. "You sure"

"I'm sure," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders "besides they look better on you then they do on me"

Simmons giggled and hugged him back "By the way Skye wants to borrow your blue jumper"

Fitz groaned, resting his head against the headboard "I'm going to have no jumpers left after you two are done with it"


End file.
